Maracas
by Hoshi Hatake
Summary: song-fanfic NaruHina la historia de dos amigos enamorados que le llevan serenata a la misma chica...


ONE-SHOT "MARACAS" (naruhina)

Discamer: Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto-senpai la canción es de panda :3 disfrutenla (nUwUn)

Aclaraciones:

Cuando Naruto canta _ **-NARUTO-**_

Cuando sasuke le contesta (cantando aunque no lo crean el emo vengador canta XD) _–SASUKE-_

 **-NARRACIÓN-**

 **-CANCIÓN-**

(nUwUn) (nUwUn) (nUwUn) (nUwUn) (nUwUn) (nUwUn)

 **Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos**

 **Que en su juventud solían llevar serenata a la misma chica**

 **El tiempo los separo y fue también el tiempo**

 **Que se encargó de reunirlos otra vez**

 **Y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro…**

 **Sasuke y Naruto eran los mejores amigos los dos se enamoraron de Hinata Hyuga, los dos intentaban conquistarla desde que la conocieron ella con 15 años y ellos tenían 16, después de dos años en los cuales los dos intentaban de todo ella se enamoró completamente de Naruto y lo eligió, cuando entraron a la universidad se casaron y después de la boda no supieron nada de Sasuke ahora se rencontraban…**

 _ **Amigo ven te invito una copa**_ _(no tomo gracias)_

 _ **No tomas, bien, te invito un café**_ _(bueno)_

 _ **Que quiero recordar la época loca,**_

 _ **De ayer cuando teníamos dieciséis**_

 _Bien, dime ¿qué ha pasado con tu esposa?_ _ **(mmm nos divorciamos)**_

 _Seguro te dejo por ser infiel,_

 _Recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas,_

 _Pero la conquisto más tu clavel_ _ **(así es)**_

 **Naruto se acababa de divorciar de Hinata por una estupidez la amaba y la extrañaba ya se había rendido a que jamás la recuperaría, si así es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze se había rendido**

 **Llevamos juntos serenata,**

 **Juntos hasta el balcón aquel,**

 **Tú la guitarra y yo maracas,**

 **Ella quince y nosotros dieciséis**

 **Llevamos juntos serenata,**

 **Juntos hasta el balcón aquel,**

 **Yo la guitarra y tú maracas,**

 **Ella quince y nosotros dieciséis**

 **La música sonaba asiéndoles recordar aquellos tiempos, Naruto se hundía en el dolor y en la melancolía**

 _ **Solo por ser mi amigo te confieso,**_ _(¿qué pasa?)_

 _ **Me divorcie, más nunca la olvide,**_ _(hmmm)_

 _ **Extraño su mirar sueño el regreso**_

 _ **Le amo más que cuando me casé**_

 **Sasuke no podía ver a su amigo así de desanimado y tampoco soportaría el haber aceptado su derrota en balde, quizá hace tiempo hubiera ido a consolar a la Hyuga pero ahora estaba felizmente casado con Sakura Haruno esa bella mujer le cambio la vida… pero volviendo a lo suyo tenía que ayudar a su mejor amigo-enemigo**

 _Llevemos juntos serenata_ _ **(no, no tiene caso)**_

 _Esto lo deben de saber,_

 _Yo la guitarra y tú maracas,_

 _Conquístala ámala,_

 _Como cuando teníamos dieciséis_

 **Valla ese dobe se la ponía difícil por favor que reaccionara no le gustaba mucho eso de dar platicas de motivación ¬¬! NH…!**

 _Llevamos juntos serenata,_ _ **(vamos)**_

 _Juntos hasta el balcón aquel,_

 _Tú la guitarra y yo maracas,_

 _Conquístala ámala,_

 _ **Como cuando teníamos dieciséis**_

 _ **Como cuando teníamos dieciséis**_

 _ **Como cuando teníamos dieciséis**_

 _ **Como cuando teníamos dieciséis**_

Epilogo:

 **Hinata estaba recostada en su cama aun extrañaba a Naruto pero aunque se sintiera mal ella no haría nada hasta que el tomara la iniciativa cosa que al parecer ante los ojos de la Hyuga no pasaría nunca cuando escucho un escándalo horrible afuera de su balcón no, no, no esperen ella conocía esos berridos eran de ¿Naruto? Si era su Naruto cantándole hermosamente como cuando eran unos adolescentes** (N/A: Valla que bipolar o.O) **sin pensarlo dos veces bajo hasta su encuentro con su amado Naruto no había duda lo amaba.**

Naruto.- ¡HIME-CHAN! ¡ME PERDONAS!

Hinata.-Claro mi Naru-Kun ¡TE AMO!

Naruto.-Prometo no volver a regañar a kyubi-Chan

Hinata.-Y yo prometo no volver a comparar a Karuma-Chan con kyubi-Chan

Sasuke.-¡HN…..! ¬¬! ¡Se enojaron por un par de zorros estúpidos!

 **Oh no Sasuke no debiste llamar así a kyubi-chan y Karuma-chan cuando Naruto se enoja puede parecerse a la habanera sangrienta de konoha y cuando Hinata Hyuga se enoja no ni Madara, los tres sannis de konoha, la habanera sangrienta de konoha y la peli rosa de Sakura juntos podían contener su ira…**

Jejeje me quedo raro pero lindo así con la linda Hina-chan bueno este es mi primer Song-Fanfic espero que les guste y me regalen un Review (acepto tomatazos eh… ;) a ok eso no)


End file.
